Our Love
by FlameLightning19
Summary: Jin Miyazaki is quirkless, but that never matter to Momo. All they cared about was each other and they didn't care how unusual their love was it was theirs and that's all that matter.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia or any of its characters. My Hero Academia belongs to its respective owners. I only own my OC and the idea for this one shot.**

**Author's Note: Don't really have anything to say here except that I wrote this on a stormy night as I was trying to write a different one shot. The first opening to Season 2 popped up on my iPod at one point and my brain went in this direction. I remember reading once online that in Japan a person could either choose to enter high school or get a job. Don't know how accurate that is so don't hold me to it. Also keep in mind that I'm not up to date with the manga and exclusively watch the anime. Fun fact the title of this story was inspired by Lady Antebellum's song Our Kind of Love. I couldn't think of a title and was looking through my songs on my laptop when I came across Our Kind of Love and knew that it was a perfect inspiration for the title of this one shot. Also I'm not very good at describing my OCs so keep that in mind. Anyway please enjoy the story and let me know what you thought of it.**

* * *

Sixteen year old Jin Miyazaki walked through the gates that lead to the Yaoyorozu residence. He had light skin; Jin was muscular and taller than Momo. Since his mother had died while she was trying to stop a villain and his father was always busy with work overseas the blue haired teen found it lonely to always be home by himself. His mother was good friends with the Yaoyorozu family, which was how he got to know Momo. Despite the fact that he never had a quirk Momo's parents never seemed to mind him staying at their house whenever he didn't want to be at home by himself, especially after his mother had died.

As soon as he walked in the front door Jin saw several shoes he did not recognize, _"Oh right. Momo said that she was having a study group today."_ He then took off his own shoes and walked towards the dining room since he had a feeling that was the location Momo would use for her study group. Arriving at the door that lead to the dining room Jin quietly opened the door and looked in on them.

He smiled as he saw Momo standing up as she was explaining the material that would be used on the written exam. Jin then looked at the students. He noticed that three of the students were male and the other two were female. Not wanting to intrude on Momo's study group he decided to go outside and train with his sword.

Walking up to the room that Momo's father was letting him use, when he didn't want to be home alone; Jin changed into a pair of blue shorts that stopped just below his knees and a skin tight white sleeveless shirt. Looking over to his swords Jin was trying to decide which one he wanted to train with as he smiled, _"Momo has always been able to make any sword I drew on paper. It always surprises me that she creates them perfectly."_ He then grabbed his katana and walked back to the front door as he put his shoes back on. Jin then walked outside and began to train in the front yard.

Hours later he heard a female voice, "Hey, Yaoyorozu, who's that guy?"

Stopping his training Jin looked over at Momo and the others as he saw the girl with pink hair and skin pointing at him. He then put his sword in its sheath before he walked over to them as he looked slightly down at Momo, "So how was the study group?"

Momo looked at the blue haired teen and smiled, "It went great. They are all ready for our written exams."

Jin smiled, "That's good." He then looked at the other students, "My name is Jin."

The girl with purple hair looked at Momo, "Is he your brother?"

"No, he's not. He's mother was very good friends with my parents. So since his father is always working overseas he tends to stay here more often than he does at his house."

The teen with blond hair and a tail looked at Jin, "My name is Mashirno Ojiro."

"My name is Kyoka Jiro. Sorry that I assumed you were Yaoyorozu's brother." The girl with purple hair apologized.

"It's fine. I'm the one who didn't tell you my last name, Jiro."

The girl with pink hair and skin looked at him, "My name is Mina Ashido."

"My name is Hanta Sero." The black haired teen introduced himself.

The other blond teen who had a lightning bolt shape streak of black in his hair looked at Jin, "The name's Denki Kaminari. We should totally hang out sometime."

"I'd be down for that, but we would have to work around my schedule."

"We'll just hang out on the weekends." Denki smiled.

Jin shook his head, "I never know when I'm off."

Denki looked at Jin confused, "Wait you're not a student?"

Momo looked at her classmates, "Instead of going to high school Jin chose to get a job."

"Wouldn't he want to become a Hero?" Mina asked.

Jin looked at her, "I don't have a quirk, I took after my Dad."

Mashirno had noticed Jin's sword, "If you don't have a quirk and already have a job then why do you train with a sword?"

Looking at Mashirno the blue haired teen slightly smiled, "Momo and I trained with each other when we were kids. I just stuck with it because I actually enjoy it, plus it gives me a break from my work. In fact I actually have a sword collection."

Kyoko looked at Jin, "That's pretty cool."

"Lucky for Jin he didn't have to pay for any of his swords. Jin would draw a sword that he thought of and showed it to me. Since my parents were allowing me to use my quick so I could learn how to control it they let me make him the swords. He never cared about what I made the swords out of, just that the swords matched his drawings."

Denki looked at Jin, "I never figured you to be the kind of person who would draw."

Jin just shrugged his shoulders, "I like to draw, what's so wrong with that Kaminari?"

"Nothing, I just didn't expect you to have the time to draw since you work," Denki explained.

"Well, I don't draw as often as I use to." Jin explained he then noticed Momo smile since she knew that wasn't true.

Hanta looked at the blue haired teen, "You never told us your last name."

Jin sighed, "It's Miyazaki. I never tell my last name. I don't mind if people just call me Jin."

Kyoka looked at Jin, "Was your Mom quirkless?"

The blue haired teen's blue eyes widened slightly as he started to walk inside, "No..." Without saying anything more than that Jin walked inside Momo's house and took his shoes off. He then walked upstairs to the room he used to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later Jin walked downstairs wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt. He walked into the living room knowing that Momo was the only one in there right now. Seeing Momo sitting on the couch he noticed that she was studying for her written exams. Jin walked over to the couch and sat down next to her, "Sorry about just walking off earlier."

Kissing his cheek Momo smiled, "It's fine, Jin. I explained it to them and all of my classmates understand why you don't like to talk about your Mom."

"Thanks for telling them. Anytime I think about Mom... I get sad." Jin then leaned his head against Momo's shoulder, "You didn't tell them what my job was did you?"

Momo giggled, "Of course not. No one knows that you are actually a manga artist."

Jin sighed, "That's good. If they found out that I'm actually _Kuse_ I wouldn't hear the end of it."

"At least your manga took off." Momo assured him.

"Yeah, I'm very lucky that it did, especially in the times we live in. Who would have thought people would actually be interested in a manga about street racing."

"I think that people like it because it is something different. Even I find your manga really good."

Jin then kissed Momo, "Which is why you always get the first copy." He then moved to the end of the couch and moved Momo to sit in between his legs so her back could lean up against his chest, "So do you want to tell your classmates about us yet?"

Momo held her notebook so she could still study as she got more comfortable, "Not telling my classmates was your idea."

The blue haired teen placed his chin on Momo's shoulder, "I guess I'm a little scared about what your classmates would think about you dating someone quirkless."

"It doesn't matter what they think, Jin. Just know that I love you and that's all you should care about."

Jin chuckled, "Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Momo. You can tell your classmates about us." He then wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too, Momo." Jin then sat in silence as he let Momo study since he didn't mind because he loved moments like this.

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't normally have a second's Author's Note, but I wanted to explain something here real quick at the end about the manga that Jin is the creator of in the world of My Hero Academia. I was trying to think of a manga that didn't exist in our world and I had recently re-watched The Fate of the Furious so I went with street racing. Just know that the story in that manga would not be the same as the Fast and Furious franchise. So if a street racing manga does exist in our world that's not a manga version of the Fast and Furious franchise then I had no clue it existed. Oh also I was looking through a website that was had Japanese last names on it and I found the name Kuse on there so I decided to have that be Jin's pen name for his manga. Okay I got that out of the way thanks for reading.**


End file.
